Um doce sentimento
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Essa eh a minha primeira fic publicada. Meio curtinha feita c carinho. Pra todas as fãs de Hyoga x Shun.[Aviso:yaoi levinho]


Oie gente! Bem...essa eh a 1ª fic q publico,então ñ sei se esta boa...Sei q ficou meio curta + confiram do msmo jeito,ok?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um doce sentimento**

**Por: Mi-chan**

"Por que me sinto assim?" – era o que Hyoga perguntava a si mesmo enquanto observava,da janela de seu quarto, Shun recostado numa árvore no jardim,lendo atentamente um pequeno livro.

Não entendia por que sentia tanta vontade de ficar ali,obrservando o jovem de cabelos esverdeados,mas sabia que desde que este o salvara da morte, quase arriscando a própria vida, havia desenvolvido o hábito de persegui-lo com o olhar,e por muitas vezes pegou Shun observando-o também. Toda vez que isso acontecia o jovem Andrômeda enrubescia, provocando um leve sorriso no loiro, que se encantava ao ver aquele rosto angelical avermelhar-se.

Cisne sabia que o que sentia por Andrômeda era muito diferente do que sentia por seus demais amigos.Era uma vontade de protegê-lo, não vê-lo nem fazê-lo sofrer.Sentia-se bem à seu lado,sentia-se vivo. Só que ele não entendia por que se sentia assim, nem o que isso significava.

Ao reparar que Shun não estava mais no jardim, o loiro afastou-se da janela, caminhou pensativo e impaciente pelo aposento até que atiro-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos,sua cabeça mergulhada em pensamentos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Shun estava na biblioteca, devolvendo o livro que terminara de ler. Ele não gostava de livros com finais tristes,mortes,tragédias, sangue ou violência.Geralmente, lia sobre outros países e culturas, lendas e histórias antigas e,de vez em quando, arriscava-se a ler um romance.O livro que fora devolver era desses últimos.Um romance muito bonito,onde duas pessoas que mal se conheciam tornavam-se amigas.Porém o destino as separa fazendo-os se reencontrarem anos depois. Eles reatam a antiga amizade,mas com o tempo percebem que o que sentiam era mais forte e apaixonem-se perdidamente.O jovem impressionara-se de como este livro prendera sua atenção do ínicio,ao termino da leitura.

Ao sair da biblioteca dirigiu-se à cozinha,onde encontrou Hyoga encostado num canto próximo ao armário,bebendo um copo d'água. Sentiu seu coração disparar e uma sensação estranha em seu estômago(como se sem querer tivesse descido dois degraus de uma vez) ao fitar os olhos intensamente azuis de Hyoga. Já fazia algum tempo que se sentia assim. Toda vez que o via era a mesma sensação e ela parecia só piorar quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e toda vez que seus olhares se cruzavam, sentia seu rosto arder de vergonha.

Os dois se olharam longamente até que Shun, meio sem-graça, desviou o olhar e caminhou até a geladeira, onde pegou uma jarra de suco. Hyoga, prevendo o que Shun ia fazer, pegou um copo no ármario às suas costas.

-Tome -disse o loiro dando um sorriso simpático,enquanto mostrava-lhe o copo.

-Ah...obrigado –disse Shun, meio sem-jeito, estendendo a mão para pegar o copo,quando seus dedos sem quererencostaram na mão de Hyoga e os dois acabam deixando o copo cair no chão,onde se espatifou.

-Desculpa –disse Shun abaixando-se para juntar os cacos.

-Não tem por que se desculpar, a culpa é minha –disse Hyoga abaixando-se ao lado de Shun e ajudando-o a recolher os estilhaços de vidro.

-Não não a culpa é toda minha...ahh...ando tão atrapalhado ultimamente –disse ele jogando os cacos maiores no lixo, pegando uma vassoura e uma pá para juntar os cacos menores.

-Entendo muito bem o que você quer dizer... –disse Hyoga,pegando a pá e ajudando-o

-Obrigado pela ajuda –disse Shun sorrindo para Hyoga, assim que eles terminaram de juntar todo o vidro quebrado.

-De nada –disse o loiro,um tanto sem jeito,passando timidamente a mão pelos cabelos até que sente uma dorzinha aguda em seu dedo. Ao olhá-lo mais de perto repara que tem um pequeno caco de vidro nele.

-Se cortou? –disse Shun que não pode seixar de repara na cara de dor que Hyoga fizera-Deixe-me ver... –disse pegando a mão de Hyoga e examinando-a atentamente –Não foi um corte profundo.Que alívio! A última coisa que eu queria é que você se machucasse por minha causa –disse ele que,ao perceber o que aquelas palavras significavam realmente, sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se, o que ocorreu ainda mais ao fitar Hyoga.

Sem pensar no que fazia, o loiro se aproximou de Shun, passou uma mão por sua cintura,outra por sua nuca, fechou levemente os olhos e beijou-o docemente.

Shun surpreendeu-se com o que Hyoga fizera, mas entregou-se à ternura daquele beijo. Queria ficar assim com ele para sempre.

A partir daquele dia muita coisa mudou entre eles...

**Fim(ou possivelmente o começo)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onegai,façam uma autora feliz...deixem reviews.

Bjos a todos os fãs de HxS


End file.
